


victory cuddles

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Souji being Souji, cute dorks being cute, souji being a little shit in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke loses a mario kart match, and Souji’s request is to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	victory cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted souyo cuddles so here ya go.

So somehow they had gone from general gaming to taunting in said gaming to making bets. The bet being based on who would kick whose ass in Mario Kart, and sure enough Yosuke ended up being too cocky and now he was stuck enduring Souji’s request. The prize he had wanted was to just...cuddle.

It was a bit of an odd request..of course this was Souji after all. The one and only Souji who would spend half his free time playing with stray cats and the other half trying out the latest leftovers in the fridge as a test of courage.

Needless to say, Yosuke went along with it. Now it wasn’t to say he wasn’t a cuddler, but it was..strange given it was Souji. His best friend Souji. The hottest and most popular  _guy_  in school Souji. This was a _little_ gay too, not that Yosuke hadn’t been figuring that out about himself lately given his active imagination.

The second he felt Souji’s hand run along his arm and slowly draw him in closer, he couldn’t help but to swallow thickly and allow for the closeness to happen. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a few daydreams of being close to Souji like this, okay so may he thought about it on more than one occasion on a near daily basis-- _that wasn’t the point._

“You okay?”

“Uh- yeah-yeah, just not quite sure why you wanted to do this partner. I’m sure you could have any of the girls in town in my place instead.”

Souji hummed lightly, drawing Yosuke in closer more as he brought him in chest to back. The feeling of Souji’s broad chest along his back made him close his eyes for a moment, trying not to think too much on how warm and how good he smelled and...

“Are you comfortable?”

Souji’s voice was light as it tickled his ear, and for some reason Yosuke found himself blushing as he shifted his hips a little. It felt like he had been laying on something. Reaching down, sure enough, he pulled out what appeared to be his cellphone from his pocket.

“Now I am I guess.” The brunet mumbled while feeling Souji chuckle near his neck. His fingers traced idly along Yosuke’s arm again.

“Good.” For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the room.

Until Yosuke felt something against his backside.

“Uhh partner, you don’t have your phone in your pocket too do you?”

Souji said nothing for a moment before trying not to openly laugh.

“Well I mean..what’d you expect from how you were rubbing against me?”

Yosuke whipped around so far to stare at Souji dead in the face. “D-Dude you’re joking..right.... _RIGHT_?”

All Souji could do in response was lean in and  _almost_  kiss Yosuke’s lips.

“Guess you’ll have to find out by beating me again in the next round.” Souji grinned like a cat before pulling away and moving back to grab his controller.

Yosuke was left flabbergasted, confused, and with a bit of a hard-on. He made it his new life goal to win the next round no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if ya like: king-prompto.tumblr.com


End file.
